Bla Bla Bla Significa Te Amo
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Craig Tucker esta secretamente enamorado de Tweek Tweak, el cuál todos tachan de 'fenómeno' pero...¿cómo podrá confesarse? recibirá ayuda de Kenny y también aprenderá el significado de 'Bla Bla Bla' ONE-SHOT Creek Bunny Style


**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

_Bla Bla Bla…Significa 'Te Amo'_

Craig Tucker podría ser para el resto de las personas un hijo de puta indiferente ya que era uno de esos chicos que a pesar de lo mucho que lo provoques jamás lograbas hacerlo enojar, solo tenía una excepción: cuando algún hijo de puta molestaba a Tweek Tweak recibía la paliza de su vida.

Para muchos era extraño que Craig defendiera así al único 'fenómeno' de la escuela, pero para Clyde y Token sus 'seguidores' era de lo más normal pues sabían sus verdaderas intenciones.

— ¡Hey Craig—gritó Clyde mientras se lanzaba hacia Craig, este simplemente lo dejó que lo abrazara.

— ¿Qué quieres Clyde? — dijo con su usual voz monótona y nasal.

—Me he enterado que Kenny quiere algo con Tweek.

¿Kenny McCormick? ¿La puta del pueblo quiere algo con Tweek?

— ¿De dónde has oído eso? —preguntó Craig mientras fruncía su ceño levemente.

—Bueno…deja te cuento toda la historia.

_Flash Back_

Clyde Donovan, uno de los seguidores del 'Team Craig' y eternos rivales con el 'Team Stan'

Clyde se encontraba sacando libros y libretas que ocuparía por el resto de la jornada laboral de aquel día, todo marchaba 'normal' cuando de pronto pasaron por ahí Stan y Kyle charlando animadamente, hasta los oídos de Clyde llegaron las siguientes palabras:

— ¿Sabías que a Kenny le gusta Tweek? —preguntó el chico del gorro azul con su característico pompón rojo.

—Son tonterías de Kenny, bien sabemos que se quiere tirar a Butters, pero prefiere 'negarlo' y andar con otro—dijo el chico de la Ushanka verde.

—No sé, Kyle…al parecer esta vez va en serio.

—Apuesto mi culo a que esto es pura estupidez de Kenny.

— ¿DE QUE HABLAN PAR DE MARICAS? —gritó EL ÚNICO culón de todo South Park.

—De nada Cartman, ahora deja de molestar —dijo Stan.

—Oí que él judío apostaba su culo por algo… ¿de qué apuestan hablan par de mariquitas?

— ¡DE NADA CULÓN! —dijo el pelirrojo mientras le daba un golpe al brazo de Cartman.

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESO ME DOLIO! ¡IRE A ACUSARTE CON EL COORDINADOR!

—Como quieras culo gordo.

Clyde Donovan se acercó a dónde estaba un colérico Kyle y un Stan bastante hastiado de las típicas peleas entre Kyle y Cartman.

—Oigan, chicos… ¿es cierto lo de Kenny?

—Al parecer sí, Clyde—respondió Stan.

—Por Abraham…les digo que es pura mierda de Kenny.

Clyde no podía creer que Kenny se interesaría por Tweek, es decir…casi ni hablaban y de aseguro Tweek empezaría hacer un show si el mayor pervertido de South Park le digiera 'me gustas…'

_Fin del Flash Back_

— ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO MATARÉ! —gritó Craig después de haber escuchado la historia de Clyde.

—Cálmate Craig…se que estas enamorado de Tweek, pero no creo que tengas que matar a Kenny para que no se 'confiese' ante Tweek.

Craig no pudo seguir escuchando a Clyde, salió corriendo hacia dónde estaría ese hijo de puta…nadie se mete con lo que LE PERTENECE a Craig Tucker.

Cuando por fin pudo visualizar al chico del anorak naranja este se encontraba charlando animadamente con Leopold 'Butters' Stoch.

— ¡Hey McCormick! —gritó Craig.

— ¿Qué pasa Craig? —Preguntó extrañado Kenny—, permíteme un minuto, Butters…—dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del rubio menor, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

—De-de acuerdo Kenny—tartamudeo totalmente sonrojado el rubio menor.

Kenny se aproximo hasta Craig, el último lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo jaló para irse rápidamente hacia el baño de hombres más cercano.

Ya estando en el baño, Craig se aseguro de que no habría nadie ahí adentro para así poder hablar 'tranquilamente' con Kenny.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajos quieres con Tweek?

—Oh…al parecer mi plan funcionó.

Craig totalmente confundido arqueo una ceja hacia arriba.

— ¿De qué coño estás hablando, McCormick?

—Mi plan era darte 'celos' mi querido Tucker.

— ¡QUE COÑO! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO!

—Tranquilo…lo que pasa es como que no avanzabas con el asunto de Tweek. Token y yo decidimos darte una 'pequeña ayuda' y veo que dio resultados el buen plan que diseñe.

"¿Token está también detrás de todo esto? Oh…ese afroamericano recibiría su castigo más tarde…" pensó Craig.

— ¿Por qué mejor dejas de negar lo que sientes hacia Tweek y te declaras ya?

—No sé cómo hacerlo…no sé como decírselo sin asuntarlo.

— ¡Tengo una idea! Por qué no usas 'Bla Bla Bla'

— ¿Qué carajos significa 'Bla Bla Bla'?

—Tonto…significa 'Te Amo'

— ¿En serio?

—Claro…yo la uso con mi querido Butters, al igual que Stan lo usa con Kyle. —Hizo una pausa—Inventamos ese significado para que él culón no nos moleste.

—Ok…gracias McCormick.

—De nada Tucker, ahora mueve ese culo y ve a declararte a Tweek.

Craig Tucker salió disparado del baño a buscar a su Tweekers.

Cuando Kenny McCormick salía del baño no se fijo que había un gran charco de agua delante haciendo que él cayera al piso. Stan y Kyle pasaron por aquél lugar y cuando vieron a su amigo repitieron lo de siempre:

— ¡OH DIOS MIO MATARON A KENNY!

— ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

—Hey…que no he muerto…simplemente resbalé—dijo Kenny mientras se levantaba con dificultad—, carajo me duele el culo.

— ¡Kenny! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un alarmado Leopold.

—Claro…simplemente resbalé…—acercó sus labios hacia el oído de Butters—Bla Bla Bla Leopold.

Butters simplemente se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras que en otra parte se encontraba Craig Tucker buscando desesperadamente a Tweek en la cafetería de la preparatoria.

Visualizo al rubio sentado junto a Kevin (uno de sus otros 'seguidores' de su team) en uno de los tantos sillones de la cafetería.

— ¡Tweekers! —gritó Craig haciendo que el pobre de Tweek casi derramara su caliente café.

— ¡GAH! ¡UN A-ATAQUE! ¡PO-OR FAV-VOR NO ME L-LLEVEN!

—Tranquilo Tweek, es solo Craig…—dijo Kevin mientras trataba de calmar al rubio paranoico.

—Kevin ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Tweek?

—Claro, yo me iba a reunir con Clyde para hacer un proyecto, nos vemos luego Tweek.

Kevin se despidió de Tweek y salió de la cafetería, Craig tomó el asiento donde antes estaba sentado Kevin.

—Tweek…yo…

— ¡GAH! ¡PO-OR FA-AVOR NO ME EC-CHES DE TU 'TE-EAM'!

—No, no me refiero a eso Tweekers…

— ¿En-ntonces…ngh…?

—Tweek… Bla Bla Bla…

Tweek ladeo su cabeza hacia la izquierda, está totalmente confundido por las extrañas palabras que acaba de decirle Craig.

— ¿Pe-erdón…?

Craig tomó el rostro de Tweek con uno de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla derecha de Tweek.

—Bla Bla Bla…Significa Te Amo.

Juntó sus labios con los de Tweek, él último estaba totalmente confundido y sonrojado ¿Craig Tucker lo estaba besando? ¡¿Se había confesado a él? Craig separo sus labios de los labios de Tweek.

—Con sinceridad te digo…Bla Bla Bla…

— ¡Ngh…! Bla Bla-a Bla-a Craig…

_Fin_


End file.
